


Slow and Simple Melody

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jensen, the way Jared sees him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Simple Melody

Jared loves everything about Jensen. His luminous green eyes, his freckles, the way his eyes crinkle at the edges when he smiles. He’s modest and kind, always taking others into consideration. Jared doesn’t understand how people can’t like him. Someone once told him that Jensen was rude. He’s the farthest thing from that. He’s just shy and finds it hard to open up to people he doesn’t know. Hell, when Jared first met him, the only thing he would answer was, “Nice weather we’re having, isn’t it?”

Of course, their relationship has evolved since then, considering they first met six years ago. Jensen talks to him a lot, and he’s passionate about what he does and what he believes in. It made Jared’s heart flutter when Jensen told him that he brings him out of his shell.

They’re wrapping up their filming, and it’s snowing, but he can’t really expect anything different. It’s winter in Vancouver, after all.

Jensen’s wearing a coat that looks four sizes too big and his nose is red from the cold. Jared runs his fingers through Jensen’s hair, brushing the snow away. “I think it’s time to go home, don’t you?”

Jensen grins and agrees, “Yeah.”

X

Asking Jensen to move in with him was possibly the best thing Jared had ever done.

Jensen’s neat and quiet, and sometimes, it’s easy to forget he’s there. Even though they share a room, Jensen spends most of his time in the spare bedroom that they turned into a study, reading.

Jared always knocks on the door before entering, and Jensen looks up at him with a smile on his face. “Hey, Jen.”

Jensen cups Jared’s face in his hands and pulls him down, pressing their lips together. “Hi.”

“What’re you reading?” Jensen adjusts his glasses and lifts the book, showing Jared the cover. Jared raises an eyebrow, “You’ve read that like, five times.”

“I just think it’s really good. You know how when you really like something, you can’t get enough of it?” Jared nods and Jensen says, “It’s like that.”

“Well, I made dinner. Your favorite.”

Jensen puts his bookmark in to hold his page, standing up. “Sounds exciting.”

X

Jared’s house in Vancouver is cozy. It reminds Jensen of one of those cabins you see in Christmas films, only, well, it’s huge. With two stories and a fireplace, and a garage for Jared’s ridiculously big car.

Jensen’s lying in front of the fireplace, his head next to Harley’s, the combination of heat from the fire and the heat radiating off of Harley currently keeping him warm.

“Here, Jen.”

Jensen sits up and takes the hot chocolate that’s being offered to him. “Thanks.” He sips it slowly, trying not to get burned.

Jared settles next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Jared’s so glad he has this, has Jensen. He rubs his side comfortingly, and Jensen scoots a little closer.

“Jared?” Jensen leans forward and then they’re kissing, a gentle press of Jensen’s lips against Jared’s. He lets out small puffs of breath and he tastes like chocolate and Jared can totally just get lost in him.

“Jensen,” he holds Jensen’s face in his hands, running his thumb along his jaw. “C’mere.”

Jensen smiles against his mouth, “But ’m here.” He moves and sits on Jared’s lap, pushing his hair back and whispering, “I’m right here.”

Jared puts his head on Jensen’s shoulder, “Such a long day.”

“I know.” He pets Jared, smoothing down his hair. “You wanna go to bed?”

Jared nods, tilting his head and leaving a kiss on Jensen’s neck.

X

When Jensen wakes up, he usually turns and buries his face against Jared’s chest, still breathing deeply as if he were asleep.

Jared ignores the sunlight seeping through the curtain, keeping his eyes shut. “Jensen.”

Jensen shushes him and Jared tightens his hold on him, trying to avoid the freezing temperature outside of the covers. He pulls the blankets up a bit more and Jensen sighs happily, tangling their legs together for warmth.

Jared thinks he can work in another hour of rest; they don’t have to leave the house today anyway.

X

Sometimes, Jensen’s overloaded with emotions when he’s in Dean’s mindset. They’ve been doing this for so long, but the show still manages to shake him to the core.

The whole crew is familiar with this by now. When Jensen’s filming, he’s not _Jensen_. He’s one hundred percent Dean Winchester. And that’s what gets to him.

It’s Jared who always consoles him. “It’s okay.”

Jensen sniffles and says, “Can’t yell at you like that. Makes me feel like we’re actually fighting. Don’t you ever feel like being Sam is too much?”

“Sometimes. But we’re actors, Jen.”

Jensen giggle-snorts and wipes at his tears, “I know. Fuck, I must look like a wreck.”

“If it makes you feel better, you look like a hot wreck.”

Jensen laughs and says, “Thanks, Jared.”

“You deserve a ton of awards for that performance.”

Jensen blushes, “You’re too nice to me.”

Jared beams and says, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

X

Jensen likes to sing when he’s drunk. He slurs and sometimes forgets lyrics to his favorite songs but he still manages to sound amazing.

Chris doesn’t let him touch his guitar, “You’ll break it!” Jensen doesn’t protest, just stays seated and jumps into the chorus of a completely different song.

Tom says, “He’s got the attention span of a squirrel, I swear.”

Jared shrugs, “Only when he’s drunk.”

Tom looks over at the couch, “Is Mike wasted?”

Mike laughs and shakes his head, “Nah, just listening. I’m your ride home tonight, buddy. I’ve only had two beers.”

“Two times ten!”

Jared starts, “Tom, I don’t think—”

Tom stumbles and ends up in Mike’s lap. Mike asks, “Remind me again how I ended up here?”

Jared shrugs, “Don’t know.”

Jensen’s falling out of his chair and Jared has to catch him before he hits the floor. Jensen stares at him, his eyes wide, “Whoa!” His head lolls forward, hitting Jared’s cheek, “’m so drunk.”

“C’mon, Jen. I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

Jensen mumbles something about Tom and how many drinks he’s had but allows Jared to take him up to their room and put him in bed. He pouts, “I’m not five.”

“You sure look five right now.”

Jensen groans and rolls over, falling asleep quickly.

Jared goes back downstairs and pats Chris on the back, “I think it’s getting a little late, guys.”

Mike says, “You think so? Dude it’s like two in the morning.”

“Really?”

Mike stands up and Tom uses him for support, wrapping his arms around Mike. He tells Jared, “That was awesome, man.”

Mike snorts. “I’m gonna drive Tom home. You okay to drive, Chris?”

Chris nods, “I’m fine.”

Jared tries to remember how many drinks Chris had to make sure he’s not lying. He thinks he had about three, and Chris can handle his alcohol pretty well. “Alright, guys. See you soon.”

They all say their goodbyes and Jared throws out all of the beer bottles before turning the lights off and heading upstairs. He crawls into bed with Jensen and hears a whisper of his name. He kisses the nape of Jensen’s neck, “They all went home. Get some rest, Jen.”

X

Jensen looks younger when he’s sleeping. His eyelashes are long and they ghost over his cheekbones and he looks unbelievably peaceful.

Jared doesn’t think there’s anything about Jensen that he doesn’t like. It’s kind of ridiculous, but Jared just adores all of him.

“Jay.”

“Hey.” Jared asks, “Do you have a hangover?”

Jensen shakes his head and stretches, “Last night was fun.”

Jared loves seeing Jensen enjoy himself, whether it’s with him or with family or with friends. When Jensen’s happy, the whole room lights up. “Indeed it was.”

“What’s on the agenda for today?”

“We need groceries. And Chad wants to go bowling.”

“Last time we went bowling with Chad, he dropped the ball on your foot.”

“I know.” Unfortunately, Jared remembers that incident. A drunken Chad Michael Murray is terrible at bowling.

“Oh well.” Jensen gets up, “I’m gonna go make coffee.”

X

Jared asks Jensen, “Is my scarf ugly? Everyone says it is.”

“No, it looks cute. It matches your shirt.” Jensen adjusts Jared’s scarf, “They’re just pushing your buttons. At least it doesn’t have chickens on it, that tie was horrible.”

“I know, no one’s ever going to let that one go.”

“But keep the scarf, I like it.” Jared can tell that he’s being genuine by the way his eyes look, sincere.

Jared grins from ear to ear and says, “Keep your face, I like it.”

Jensen bursts into a fit of laughter, “Really?” Jared shrugs and Jensen pulls him down by his scarf and presses their lips together, “See? It’s helpful, too.”

Jared leans down again, thinking, yeah. It is helpful.

X

“Hey.”

Jensen looks up from his book, “Hey.”

Jared sits next to him on the couch, brushing his fingers along his cheek, “How was your day, Mister Ackles?”

“It was quite fine, thank you for asking. How was yours, Sir Padalecki?”

Jared gives him a cheesy grin and says, “It was great.”

“I’m glad.”

Jared asks, “Am I enough for you, Jen?”

Jensen furrows his eyebrows, “Of course you are. Why?”

Jared shrugs and Jensen pushes him down, straddling him on the sofa and kissing him hard. “You’re more than enough.”

X

Jensen’s skin is soft and freckled, flawless. Jared could sit next to him all day and try to count his freckles one by one. He won’t, of course, but he would.

And he loves when Jensen’s under him on all fours, pliant, letting Jared spread him open. Jensen makes the most delicious noises, low moans and gasps that are hard to hear if you don’t pay attention. “C’mon. Up a bit.”

Jensen raises his ass and looks over his shoulder, glancing at Jared. “You gonna do something?”

Jared crooks his fingers and Jensen groans, burying his face into the pillow. He reaches down and wraps his hand around Jensen’s cock, running his thumb over the precome at the tip.

Jensen breathes out, “Fuck me.”

Jared grips Jensen’s hips when he pushes in, “Oh god.”

“Jared,” Jensen rocks back against him, desperate.

Jared’s pace is fast, the sound of skin on skin loud. He leans down and presses a kiss to the nape of Jensen’s neck, thinking, _mine_.

Jensen strokes himself, whimpering and trying to get Jared deeper. Jared moves Jensen’s hand away and replaces it with his own. Jensen gasps and bucks his hips into his fist.

“C’mon, Jen.” Jensen’s so fucking close, right on the edge. Jared twists his wrist and hits Jensen’s prostate and Jensen’s pushed over, coming against the sheets.

Jared finishes quickly, gently pulling out and flipping Jensen over. He leans down and kisses him, sliding a hand up his chest.

“Jared.” Jensen brushes his hair out of the way, offering him a sleepy smile.

Jared just moves next to him and pulls the blankets up.

X

“What are you doing?”

Jared keeps shifting awkwardly and he finally stops and huffs. “Trying to get comfortable.”

Jensen laughs and grabs Jared’s arm, wrapping it around his waist so his back is pressed up against Jared’s front. Jared throws a leg over Jensen’s, nuzzling his nose against the back of his neck.

Jensen asks, “Better?”

Jared nods and shuts his eyes, breathing in Jensen’s scent and sharing warmth.


End file.
